Resonance
by Firestorm-244
Summary: One-shot dealing with Hikaru and Lantis and how they feel about each other when she comes back to see him. Set sometime after the events of Rayearth 2


Author's Notes: Didn't really suite what I am working on for Never Enough so I thought I'd just post it as a one-shot

* * *

><p><em>Few understood the Magic Swordsman. He was awkward and kept to himself with few exceptions. Perhaps that was why the Magic Knight's of Water and Wind had approached him with such disdain. They couldn't seem to help but believe that he held some ill intent towards his beloved Fire Knight. As if he were some kind of lecher taking advantage of her. Why? Because he was older? Because she was younger and inexperienced? Well until she'd come back for the third time to Cephiro he hadn't had much experience with women either...<em>

Hikaru had come to him, the night of their return. She'd sought out his aura and came straight to his room. He'd stared at her, she stared at him. Both unsure how to proceed since they'd left off on a love declaration and the passage of time had both of them wondering: _Do you still love me? Did you find someone else while we were apart?_

"Um, I didn't see you at diner..." that was all it took. The first words she'd spoken to him after so long.

He'd reached passed the threshold and pulled her to him, sweeping her up into his arms. Their lips met hungrily. The door closed.

Her fingers tugged at his clothes as he led them to his bed.

"I don't know how..." she gasped as he claimed her neck with his lips and tongue. "I never even kissed a boy before today-"

_Good,_ he thought possessively. He knew enough from things he read to things he'd heard other men talk about to be certain he could please her. "We will learn together," his voice alone seemed to make her tremble.

He dressed them both down. He gazed momentarily at his gold pendant that hung around her neck. Her hands clasped it tightly for a moment, '_I don't ever take it off,'_ she answered him with her mind. He couldn't help the dark smile, it spurred him on more. He paid homage to her first. Savoring her small but beautiful body.

She burned where she wanted to be touched and he'd done a combination of kissing and touching and rubbing and when he'd reached her core he'd only eased off because of her hesitation.

"Wait, down there? With your mouth?!" She cried lost in desperation, needing release and yet scared that he would suddenly find her repulsive if he continued on this course. Impossible.

He offered her a devilish grin that unraveled her further and then he'd plunged his tongue into her. She gasped and cried out, her body frozen by the foreign sensation. He lapped along her womanhood and she twitched. Then he'd licked her nub in such a way and her hands gripped his head in place. Keeping him in that spot she'd cried out again louder. He swelled with pride. How many men could boast about their competence as a first time lover? But then again, he had been in tune with her since their first meeting.

He continued his assault on her ignoring the ache of his jaw, dead set on bringing her to the tipping point. Her breathing changed and her hips started to buck; he felt the subtle shaking of her thighs. Begging him to keep going, that she was so close. _"Lantis... please! Oh, Lantis!"_ Her moans were nearly enough to send him over the edge. The way she said his name over and over like a mantra, as if he gave her life itself awed him even more and then she'd lost it. She screamed and shook so hard and he couldn't take it anymore either.

He'd entered her as her orgasm ebbed. His first thrust broke her barrier and she'd sucked back a hiss. He sensed her pain but unless she out right asked him he had no intention of stopping. She wrapped her arms around him rubbing the tight muscles of his back. He was so close to climax that he'd only needed to feel her surround him and thrust a few times before he tightened and released his essence.

It was his turn to shake and pant. His face was buried in her hair smelling her and her sweat and he sunk into her until she tapped his side to let up and let her breathe.

He eased onto his elbows, his breathing labored. His heart was still racing and could feel hers pulsing too. He looked at her hoping that he'd conveyed how much he'd missed her. Her finger slid up his face and wiped a tear off his cheek. He hadn't realized he'd cried from the emotional and physical experience. Her eyes were moist as well.

He pulled out of her completely. She gasped once more at the sudden absence of him. He rolled onto his side and they both looked down at the evidence of their love making. He could scent the slight tang of blood from breaking her hymen "I won't have to hurt you next time." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hair. He regretted now that he hadn't been more gentle.

She snuggled into his chest running her fingers over his defined muscle. They lye like that for a long time communicating without speaking. She willed him to know that she loved him, and he felt her thoughts wash into him over and over again. He returned the sentiment and almost felt like he'd weep again from joy, amazement, and from the raw emotion she let him feel. He hoped he was worthy and that he could always make her happy.

Since that first visit she almost always made her way to his room in the late hours of the night when no one was the wiser. When she didn't come to him, it was usually because it was _'that time of the month'_ as she called it. Usually then, he would go to her. It didn't matter to him if she was cranky from her cramps or if she felt bloated and ugly. He would go, undress and crawl into her bed holding her in his arms and rubbing her belly until she fell asleep. He missed her lying beside him when she wasn't in Cephiro, it didn't matter if they made love or not so long as he could still be near her.

It didn't take long for Hikaru's fellow Knights to find out she and him were explicitly involved with one another. They were convinced he'd seduced her. They'd discovered the bruises on her neck from his suckling in spite of her efforts to cover them with the scarf of her uniform. Her friends had regularly seen them arrive in the dinning hall for breakfast together and then there was the fact that his girl had blushed redder than her hair whenever anyone asked how things were going with her and Lantis. They put two and two together and hunted him down.

They reprimanded him. He distinctly remembered something about the age of consent back home and the term cradle robber being used against him until Hikaru came barging in after them fuming. She pushed passed her friends and jumped up hooking her arms around his neck in a brazen display of possessiveness.

"Don't talk about him like that." She'd said sharply. Anger trumping her embarrassment. "Lantis is good to me, he hasn't done anything that I didn't want him too!"

"Hikaru don't you think this is moving a little fast?" Fuu queried ever prim and proper.

They all came from respectable families. Where they came from, some people even thought it was inappropriate for people their age to hold hands in the street let alone what they were up to behind closed doors.

"We just don't want you to be taken advantage of, Hikaru." Umi attempted.

His Fire Knight purposely slid down the length of his body caught hold of his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She faced her friends', her back pushed against him. He fought not to shudder at her touch; if he wasn't careful, he was going to get aroused in spite of his efforts for control. Perhaps the Magic Knights didn't know his girl as well as they thought. She was not one to be manipulated or forced. She was the ruler of their bedroom. She could be a demanding lover and he wondered if that wasn't in some part due to her element or else maybe because of how ferociously loyal and passionate her nature was. He kept his expression neutral but inwardly it thrilled him that he could make her so wanton. He wouldn't change her not one bit.

"Umi, Fuu, I appreciate the concern but I'm not your baby sister that needs protecting." she paused a moment, "It's true I'm naïve about a lot of things but," she looked up at him. "Not when it comes to him okay? I abolished the old Pillar System with the intention of being with the man I love."

That statement, the way she'd said it put everyone in a shock. Did she mean to say that she had desired him in _that way_ even back then?

Her will was unwavering. His arm tightened around her and he openly kissed the crown of her head in front of the Knights. Her heart had ached so terribly for him and for so long.

"I swear to you Magic Knights, Hikaru will never know heart break. I do not take her lightly and it is my intent to go to her family and make an honest woman out of her." She stared at him wide eyed. "Should you of course see fit to bring me to your world for me to meet them one of these days."

He smiled down at her. '_Forgive me, I may have listened in on a few of your conversations in the past about marriage.'_

He hoped that was proof enough of his commitment to his beloved. He hadn't planned to say anything to her until he had had the chance to meet her family and ask for her hand properly. He didn't have a ring ready yet to present to her either.

The Knights opened their mouths, attempted words, closed them and then settled on a shriek of excitement before he was bombarded with another sort of questioning.


End file.
